disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Topsy Turvy
Topsy Turvy is a song featured in Der Glöckner von Notre Dame. The choral introduction of "Come one, come all" is reminiscent of the main theme of "The Bells of Notre Dame" as the opening of the scene is displayed with beautiful views of the Cathedral. The main theme, Topsy Turvy, is a vivacious, light and energetic movement that features comedic lyrics that interplay between Clopin and the Chorus. Upon the realization that Quasimodo is actually that disfigured, the theme from the introduction of "Out There" is developed upon as Frollo sees him and becomes livid at his insubordination. Lyrics MAN: Hurry, hurry Spill the fish on to the dock WOMEN: Raise the maypole Up at the chapel of Braque OTHERS: Hurry, hurry Gather the choirs and Light the bonfires and Sit on the roofs ALL: Hurry, hurry It's nearly twelve of the clock Come one, come all Leave your looms and milking stools Coop the hens and pen the mules Come one, come all Close the churches and the schools It's the day for breaking rules Come and join the feast of... CLOPIN: Fools! Once a year, we throw a party here in town Once a year, we turn all Paris upside-down Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown Once again it's topsy turvy day It's the day the devil in us gets released It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools CROWD: Topsy turvy! CLOPIN: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets! CROWD: Topsy turvy! CLOPIN / CROWD: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets streaming in from Chartres to Calais CLOPIN: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy On the sixth on Janu-urvy CLOPIN / PEOPLE: All because it's topsy turvy day! QUASIMODO: Out there with all the colors And the noises and the smells, Brighter, louder than my dreams provide me And tomorrow, when I’m back there Watching from the bells I will always have this day inside me CROWD: Topsy turvy! CLOPIN / PEOPLE: Come one, come all CLOPIN: Hurry, hurry, here's your chance See the mystery and romance CLOPIN / PEOPLE: Come one, come all CLOPIN: See the finest girl in France Make an entrance to entrance Dance la Esmeralda... Dance! FROLLO: Look at that disgusting display. PHOEBUS: Yes, sir! ESMERALDA: Sorry. Wonderful mask! CLOPIN: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for Here is is, you know exactly what's in store Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore Now's the time we crown the king of fools! You all remember last year's king... So make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools Why? CROWD: Topsy turvy! CLOPIN: Ugly folks, forget your shyness CROWD: Topsy turvy! CLOPIN: You could soon be called "your highness" CROWD: Put your foulest features on display Be the king of topsy turvy day ESMERALDA: Hey, you're going to join in the competition, right? Come on, you didn't go to all the trouble of making that great mask for nothing! You get 5 sous if you win! CROWD: Topsy turvy! Topsy turvy! Topsy turvy! CLOPIN: Ladies and gentlemen, we asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Ev'rybody! CROWD: Once a year we throw a party here in town CLOPIN: Salutin' to the king! CROWD: Once a year we turn all Paris upside-down CLOPIN: Oh what a king! CROWD: Once a year the ugliest will wear the crown CLOPIN: Girls, give a kiss! CROWD: Once a year on topsy turvy day CLOPIN: We've never had a king like this! CLOPIN / CROWD: It's the day we do the things that we deplore On the other three hundred and sixty-four Once a year we love to drop in Where the beer is never stoppin' For the chance to pop some popinjay And pick a king who'll put the "top" in Topsy turvy day! Topsy turvy! Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy turvy day Hey! Gallery 6 Drunter Drüber Category:Songs Category:Der Glöckner von Notre Dame songs Category:Content